Birth (Sequel to And the walls come tumbling down)
by CasualtyX
Summary: Jessica gives birth to the baby she is pregnant with in my fic "And the walls come tumbling down"


Jessica was rushed to hospital after her waters broke a week before her due date. Adam picked up Amelia and Lucas from school and took them for something to eat first and then went to the hospital. As Angel was now walking she needs to be watched because as soon as you turn your head she'll run off. Once the arrived Adam got Angel out of her car seat and held her hand as they walked in and went over to Noel and Louise.

"Aww hasn't she grown", Louise said.

"Yeah she's daddy's big girl", Adam replied.

"Jessica is in merternity", Noel said.

Adam left Amelia, Lucas and Angel in the staff room as they wernt aloud in while Jessica was having the baby. Adam went up in the lift to find Jessica having a contraction and taking the gas and air. He went by her side and held her hand and calmed her down a little.

"Our son or daughter will be here soon", Adam said.

"Yes Adam I'm aware I've carried him or her for eight months and four weeks", Jessica replied.

Amelia and Lucas looked up to find Angel had run off, they panicked as she wasn't in the staffroom and her teddy was gone too. Angel saw Linda in the middle of the ED and smiled and then ran over, she sneezed and then shouted up to Linda to make her notice her on the floor.

"MUMMY", Angel shouted.

"Angel what you doing here", Linda asked picking her up and wiping her nose because she sneezed.

"Mummy?", Angel said.

"Mummy is busy with daddy shall we find Amelia and Lucas", Linda asked.

Angel smiled as Linda brought her back in to find Adam looking relieved that Linda had her. Adam put his had on his heart and sighed. Angel walked over to Adam to give him a hug and a big kiss before taking them up to see Jessica.

"Thank you for finding her", Adam said.

"She was in the middle of the ED", Linda replied.

"Thank you, you coming to see my new baby Jess would love you there", Adam replied.

"Ok", Linda replied.

As they walked to the lift Angel put her hand out for Linda to hold as Adam smiled, Linda took her hand and walked with Adam holding her other hand and her teddy in his other hand. Adam and Linda walked to the room with Amelia and Lucas in front to find their mum with a new baby. Jessica smiled at Amelia and Lucas and then again when Angel walked in with Adam and Linda. Jessica showed Amelia and Lucas the New baby who was wearing a white babygrow so you couldn't tell if the baby was a boy or girl.

"Is the baby a boy or girl", Amelia asked.

"A boy his called Linden George Trueman", Jessica replied.

"Linden is beautiful", Linda said.

Angel ran over and wanted to see Linden, Adam lifted her on to the bed but kept hold of her because she can play a little rough and Linden is just a newborn baby. Linden fell asleep so Jessica put him in his little cot and had a rest. Amelia and Lucas Sat in the corner while Adam held Angel and Linda sat next to Jessica. Adam looked at the time and took Amelia and Lucas back to school as it was eleven fouty two. Linda sat holding Angel and spoke to Jessica about her pregnantcy's.

"Which pregnantcy was the hardest", Linda asked.

"The little madam your holding, Angel", Jessica replied.

"Why", Linda asked.

"A scare that she had died, she wasn't moving for a few days it turned out she was fine and everytime I ate something she tested her lungs out and got hiccups", Jessica replied.

"The scare must have been horrible", Linda replied.

"It was until she was ok", Jessica replied smiling.

"Is that why you and Adam chose Angel", Linda asked.

"No it isn't, we chose Angel because she is a little angel", Jessica replied as Linden started to cry.

Jessica picked up Linden and nursed him better until he stopped crying. Angel got excited seeing him again. Adam came back with sandwichs, a blue baby grow and a fairy costume. Adam gave Linda and Jessica the sandwichs he brought Linda cheese and ham and Jessica prawn mayonnaise and took Angel into his office and dressed her in her fairy costume and put bunches in her hair. Adam brought her back after feeding her.

"She looks beautiful", Jessica said as Angel ran in.

Adam and Linda smiled as Angel ran around. Linemen opened his eyes and looked at Angel and she looked at him and giggled making Adam and Jessica smile more as it looked like Angel and Linden were bonding already. Linden kicked his legs making Angel laugh and Jessica smile more. Angel kissed Linden's plastic cot after Adam picked her up so she could look at him propley.

"How we're you and Denise as kids", Jessica asked just as Angel was placed on her so Adam could pick Linden up.

"We had a love hate relationship", Linda replied.

"Ove ou", Angel said and kissed Jessica.

"Mummy loves you too", Jessica said.

Angel smiled.


End file.
